


Perfect Little Accident

by magnessina



Series: Breathless [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnessina/pseuds/magnessina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to die because the post-wanking bliss somehow caused him to ask her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot thank you enough for your endless support, your lovely comments and kudos. I appreciate everything so much. I had no idea this would actually get some plot going on, but here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are mine and mine alone — I'll probably notice them tomorrow when I wake up. So sorry. Please, forgive the Pole and shhh, I'm not studying English.

Mr Gold eyes each person that passes him by very carefully. He’s trying to look extra menacing today, so that nobody notices that, in fact, he hasn’t felt this relaxed in years.

Who would have thought that jacking off could do such wonders to your mood?

He slept peacefully all night, no dreams of Belle hunting him this time, and woke up cheerful – or at least as cheerful as he can possibly be – and well-rested.

That’s why he’s frowning so hard right now, lest people stop finding him intimidating.

He’s concentrating so hard on this task that he is oblivious to Miss French walking from the opposite direction; only when she collides with his chest does he notice her. She bumps right into him with such force that they both have to work really hard not to fall flat on their bums.

“Oh my God,” she squeaks, squeezing his arm. “I am so sorry, Mr Gold!”

“Miss French,” Gold clears his throat, looking at her. He can’t help it; she takes his breath away, as always; someone so tiny shouldn’t be this enticing, for heaven’s sake. “Are you okay?”

“Are _you_ okay? I am so sorry, I didn’t see you!” She smiles apologetically.

“No wonder. Don’t you think it’s quite irresponsible to walk around Storybrooke with your nose in the book?”

“People usually get out of my way at this point,” she giggles adorably. “I can’t seem to stop doing this. They’ve learnt their lesson over time, I guess, and just let me be.”

“I’m beginning to think you’ve got a death wish; climbing ladders in pumps, walking around town and reading simultaneously… Really, Miss French,” he chuckles. He doesn’t mean to, no, but he’s talking to the woman who’s accidentally given him the best orgasm of his life and… it just happens.

She smiles at him then, squirming her blue eyes a little.

“As long as you’re there to catch me, I think I’m safe.”

He coughs.

“You know, I had a lovely time yesterday in your shop,” she says quickly, as if before she can think better of it.

“I… did enjoy myself as well,” he nods. He doesn’t know what to say, really. It’s sort of difficult to talk to the woman one imagines naked almost every evening now.

“Really?” Belle seems surprised. “I’m glad, then. I think I may need to bother you again soon. Ruby’s birthday is fast approaching, and she’s my only friend here, so I thought you’d help me find a gift for her.”

“I’ll do my best.” Then, just because he’s an old pervert and should not do this, should let her be, should just accept the fact he’s going to be alone for the rest of his life, Mr Gold adds, “Today’s Saturday. I’m closing my shop earlier, and then I shall go to Granny’s and have some coffee.”

She blinks, not understanding why he’s telling her that.

Then it clicks.

“Should I, completely fortuitously, happen to show up at Granny’s as well…”

“…the seat next to mine shall be empty. By coincidence.”

“And what time will you be drinking your coffee? Not that I intend to be there. Just... curious. It’s in human nature, you know.”

“Around 4. You know, very casually. No occasion whatsoever.”

“I’m not planning on going there, yeah. In case the smell of an apple pie draws me in, though…”

“We might see each other. Highly unlikely, yet it is possible.”

“Hardly. But who knows!”

With a gorgeous smile, she lets go of his arm and walks away.

He can hear her loud titter until she disappears around the corner.

And Gold can only shake his head; how is he ever going to drink his coffee with Belle without throwing her down and shagging her into a puddle?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another unplanned update!
> 
> Anonymous asked: Has Belle needed to... relax herself about Gold ever?

When my mad giggles finally die out, a violent blush spreads across my cheeks. Holding the book clasped tightly against my chest, I walk to the library as fast as my shoes allow me to.

Only yesterday I was absolutely certain Mr Gold hated me.

Which made me sad.

And this kind of sadness could only be cured with lots of wine and some old films on DVD.

Films on which I couldn’t focus, so I went straight to bed.

Where I couldn’t stop thinking about Gold.

Not to mention get some sleep.

Which led to my hand disappearing underneath my knickers, and rubbing my clit furiously.

A chain reaction, really.

There’s this saying that if a woman moans at night, she doesn’t nag during the day.

Thanks to Mr Gold, I’m a walking ray of sunshine, smiley and bubbly all the time.

He makes me whimper with pleasure nightly.

Ruby, who knows about my _slight_ crush on him, says I’m insane and naïve. She can’t wrap her head around the fact that I find him irresistible, claiming there are many guys my age I should be interested in. The thing is, as far as I’m concerned, no one can compare to him. He’s handsome and charming and I want him to want _me_ more than anything.

Like he does in my head, when I lie awake in my bed and bring myself off, thinking about him.

When he takes me in his shop (I seem to be completely taken with this place.)

Or in my kitchen.

Or, like last night, in his car.

That one was pretty hot.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of the images my mind supplies me with.

Apparently… _relieving_ myself didn’t help much, given that I chose a mildly erotic book to accompany me on the journey to the library.

I should’ve known I’d slam right into Mr Gold.

When I felt his strong arms enveloping me, and his magnificent smell filled my lungs (I could swear he smells like pure sex – or, perhaps, what I imagine sex must smell like), I almost died. Both from embarrassment and lust.

I think I could get used to him preventing me from falling.

When I finally sit down behind my desk, it hits me: Mr Gold asked me out – in his own, original yet peculiar way.

And I have no idea what to wear.


End file.
